


Tenderness

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Morning After, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Eager to get closer with her boyfriend, Nepgear makes a move during a night of movie-watching - soon taking their relationship to the next level.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Nepgear | Purple Sister
Comments: 39
Kudos: 31





	Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> Nepgear's just lovely, ain't she~?

''Mhaah...?''

Morning sunlight beamed in through tugged-open curtains, the piercing gold light making Nepgear mewl and roll over. However the sunlight had done its job of waking her up, the remnants of sleep fast fading from her mind, leaving her groggy and sleepy, but awake.

With a reluctant moan Nepgear pushed herself up, the warm purple covers pooling around her waist as she sat up fully. Her bedroom greeted her, the pink-purple colour scheme fully illuminated by the morning light, and as the CPU Candidate woke up fully she heard the unmistakable sounds of pots and plates clattering in the next room over. The sound helped motivate Nepgear to get out of bed, groaning as she swung her pyjama-clad legs over the edge and slid to her feet, swaying sleepily.

''Mn...'' She opened her door with a click, her bare feet padding over the smooth, fluffy carpet.

The spacious living room laid itself before her, the attached kitchen being the thing that drew her eye – a light blush dusting Nepgear's cheeks as she found her boyfriend in the kitchen, humming a tune to himself as he dished up breakfast. A soft smile curled at her lips and she glided over to the kitchen table and sitting down, shivering at how cool the wooden chair felt against her butt.

''Good morning~'' Nepgear sleepily drawled out.

''Morning.'' Her boyfriend smiled back. ''Breakfast'll be ready in a minute.''

Nepgear hummed, folding her arms on the kitchen table and resting her chin upon it.

She and her boyfriend had been dating for a couple months by this point and had been living together in the Planeptune Basilicom for a full month now. Both took turns making breakfast or dinner, doing chores and so on. Things worked out well despite both having busy day-jobs such as her duty as a Candidate and his as an adventurer, and she adored every minute they could spend together in the mornings and evenings.

A plate laid itself in front of her, the white plate warm against her fingers – her cheeks warming up when he leaned down and kissed her cheek. ''I'll be leaving in just a minute; emergency quest and all. See you tonight?''

''Mm.'' Nepgear leaned her head up, pecking him on the lips. ''Stay safe, okay?''

His hand threaded through her messy, tangled lilac hair briefly. ''Will do. See ya.''

The Candidate hummed – and within the minute her boyfriend was off, equipment already adorned across his body before he left. Without him around her living quarters grew remarkably quiet, especially since Neptune lived on the floor above and wouldn't be awake for another hour or two, maybe longer if she stayed up all night playing games. However she understood that an emergency quest took precedence over spending some time together in the morning, so she had no complaints, even if the silence was a little oppressing.

Mumbling to herself Nepgear picked up the TV remote from the nearby counter, flicking the main TV on – the flat-screen flashing to life in the living room off to her right, visible over the back of her comfy purple couch. She contemplated moving to said couch but honestly couldn't muster the energy so early in the morning, encouraging her to stay seated at the table and just crane her neck to see the TV.

Even as the TV blared on some cartoon she vaguely remembered Nepgear's thoughts drew back to her beloved boyfriend, swallowing the toast in her mouth as she thought. While their relationship was great so far, they hadn't really done anything 'new' – it was a pleasant, comfy routine, but one that wasn't very adventurous aside from the occasional date they went on. Namely, they didn't do much in the way of intimate stuff. He was always too busy with work and aware of her shyness to take things forward first, and she was too embarrassed to take that leap and convince him to to more than kiss her.

Which meant she had to be the one to overcome her shyness, and take the first step.

''Mm...'' Her cheeks reddened at the thought; cupping her cheeks with embarrassment. ''Maybe... I should...?''

In the silence of her living quarters, Nepgear's embarrassed squeal sounded all the louder.

X-x-X

Night fell over Planeptune, and a certain male adventurer found himself back in Planeptune's Basilicom – comfortably sitting under a fluffy blanket draped across his front.

The young man smiled slightly, leaning back against Nepgear's couch and gazing at the TV screen in front of him. Nepgear sat next to him, snuggling up against his side under the oversized blanket draped across the couch, keeping them warm despite the late hour as they watched an action movie. Darkness clouded the entire apartment around them, no lights to illuminate them and all the curtains tugged closed – the only thing making any light being the TV itself.

Both were clad in their pyjamas; him in a simple loose grey shirt and black shorts, contrasting Nepgear's fluffy purple pyjama top and bottoms. The cool air of the apartment only encouraged the two of them to cuddle more, their shared warmth leaving both feeling slightly sleepy even as they enjoyed the movie – said movie slowly winding down a bit as a romance scene played on it.

''Don't know why they always feel the need to include a romance bit.'' The young man commented lightly, making Nepgear tilt her head towards him. ''Seems like they just cram it in there for extra ratings.''

Nepgear pouted cutely. ''I think it was cute; they went through so much together.''

He smirked lightly and brushed his cheek against her own. ''I think _you're_ the cute one here.''

The Candidate's pout melted into a half-smile, half-giggle. ''Then can I get a kiss~?''

His response came in the form of a light peck on the lips. Nepgear cooed into it, snuggling up against his side more as she prolonged the kiss a bit longer – both their lips popping apart a few moments later. However Nepgear wasn't satisfied with just a light peck; her lips soon reconnecting with his in a much deeper, more affectionate kiss that made a low smooching sound; tempting the young man to kiss her back with equal vigour.

The need to breathe pulled them apart, their breathing a little heavier than before. Nepgear smiled up at him and tapped her pursed lips again, earning a low chuckle from the young man and tempting him to lean down, kissing his lilac-haired girlfriend once more. She cooed into the slow kiss, her hands gently running over his chest while his streaked through her smooth hair, the slow smack of their lips muted by the sounds of the movie.

''Ah...'' Nepgear exhaled as their lips separated again. ''T-Tonight... can we do more stuff?''

He blushed as her right hand slid into his lap, palming his crotch. ''If you're sure you want to...''

''I am.'' Nepgear barely got the words out before he kissed her again; melting her words down into a pleased groan.

Nepgear grasped his right hand and guided it to her chest, laying it over her breast. He shuddered and obediently groped her breast through her purple pyjama shirt, earning a tender moan from Nepgear and encouraging her to rub his crotch more, her fingers smoothly sliding over his swelling cock. Growing bolder he raised both his hands and began unbuttoning her shirt, relishing the quiet mewl that escaped Nepgear's throat; the sound muffled by the kiss.

Their lips popped apart and they sucked in a gulp of air. Nepgear flushed at him and helped unbutton her shirt with fumbling, quick movements of her fingers – and the second her shirt was fully unbuttoned she went back to rubbing his crotch, kissing him again with such passion he couldn't help but groan into her mouth. Lust bubbled up inside him and encouraged him to grasp the sides of her shirt, pulling it open and revealing her plump breasts fully to him; her breasts so perfectly smooth, rounded and tipped with cute perky nipples that he couldn't resist the urge to grope them.

''Ah...'' Nepgear moaned cutely into his mouth, her lips slack and letting him take control of the kiss, devouring her adorable sounds.

Her tits felt so soft and squishy in his palms it only encouraged the young man to play with them, kissing her deeply as he squeezed and hefted them about. Nepgear got him back however; moaning softly into his mouth as she slid her hand under the waistband of his sleeping shorts, tickling his cock with her lithe fingers. Her cheeks warmed so much he could feel the heat radiating off her skin, prompting him to lean away from his girlfriend – soaking in her embarrassed, red-faced expression.

''Nn...'' A shudder lanced through him as she curled her fingers around his cock, giving it an experimental squeeze. ''Just move your hand a little...''

Nepgear swallowed, and nodded. Her fingers slid up his shaft to the tip, then back down to the base. The movement was slow and careful as if afraid of hurting him, her soft skin only making her gentle ministrations feel even better – eliciting a low, rumbling groan from his chest. The lilac-haired girl flushed, her blushing cheeks apparent even in the dim lighting and tempting him to kiss her again, devouring her cutely-embarrassed moan while he groped her breasts again.

The smacking of lips echoed throughout the living room, their occasional groan punctuating the silence; the TV going entirely forgotten. Even as an explosion rung from the TV and bullets echoed, their attention was focused solely on each other; of the warm breasts in his hands or the hot cock twitching into her palm. Both took it slow, not wanting to rush things and to simply enjoy it, to prolong the sensations for as long as they could.

''Mm~'' Nepgear retreated from the most recent kiss, releasing a shuddering breath. ''H-Here, let me...''

The young man swallowed as she released his cock, instead tugging on his shorts. He released her breasts and sat up a bit, allowing Nepgear to pull his shorts down to his thighs and push the oversized blanket off the couch, revealing his erect cock to her awed eyes. Slowly she shifted onto her side, laying her body partly across the length of the couch as her head leaned more into his lap, her hot breath tickling his shaft and eliciting a low groan from his chest.

''Nepgear...'' He murmured, aroused.

His girlfriend glanced up at him, smiled, and kissed the tip of his dick. Unheeding of his quiet shudder Nepgear curled her fingers around his shaft and tenderly jerked him off, smooching the tip of his dick lovingly as she massaged the rest of his dick, each exhale washing a hot breath over his throbbing dick. It only got better when she started lapping at the tip with her tongue, her wet appendage worshipping the tip of his dick and coating it in saliva.

The young man leaned back into the couch, tipping his head back with a shuddery exhale, focusing on the feeling of Nepgear's tongue lavishing his cock. It withdrew for only a moment before she smooched the tip some more, cooing as she kept jerking him off at the same time. Her licking continued for only a few moments, however, before his gentle girlfriend decided to take things a step further.

Her mouth opened, saliva dripping down onto his cock. ''Ahh- _Mmph~_ ''

A low, pleasure-filled groan rumbled from his throat – his toes curling with pleasure as Nepgear took his cock into her mouth. It was clear she had never given oral before as she had to adjust herself a couple times, her brows cutely furrowing as she gave the tip of his dick a few lewd sucks, her tongue swirling around his shaft with quick, shudder-inducing licks. After a little more adjusting the lilac-haired Candidate managed to ease herself down properly, mewling as her lips slid down his hard length and enveloped his dick with her warm, wet mouth.

His right hand slid down, threading into her fringe as he let out another moan. Nepgear happily responded by sucking his cock, her lips making a lewd slurping sound as she slid halfway back up – and then immediately plunged her head back down, repeating the lewd movement several times. The longer she did it the more confident Nepgear got, her eyes meeting his as she blew his cock so earnestly, the wetness of her sucking mouth taking his breath away.

''Mn... ahh...'' His breathing grew heavier, sparks of tingling warmth tickling up and down his cock.

The sound of him groaning only seemed to encourage Nepgear more, her lips sliding up and down his twitching cock faster. One of her hand came up and brushed some hair from her face as she worked, demurely making sure he could see her giving him head – though the wet, sucking slurps that fled her stuffed mouth did the job just as well. As did the sensation of his cock becoming engulfed more and more by her inviting mouth, until finally her lips wrapped around the very base of his cock, every inch of his shaft being sucked by his girlfriend.

''Nn... Nepgear, I'm nearly... there...'' The young man moaned out, petting her head.

Nepgear leaned her head back, popping her lips off his cock and replacing them with her hand – rapidly jerking him off as she spoke. ''It's okay, you can f-finish in my mouth if you want.''

She didn't give him the chance to reply before she took his cock back into her mouth, mewling as she sunk her head down his shaft. He gritted his teeth and gazed down at her, watching with breathless lust as Nepgear slurped his cock passionately, every little movement of her head done with such excitement and eager-to-please happiness that it only fuelled his bubbling climax, his cock pulsating on her tongue as she lapped at his shaft.

The burning need to cum grew stronger, his cock throbbing as he held back the urge with pure willpower. Unconsciously he gripped Nepgear's hair tighter and helped push her head down his cock, groaning louder when Nepgear obediently slurped his cock, her kissable lips sucking up and down his dick. Her tongue only fuelled his bubbling climax; the wet appendage stroking the side of his dick or curling around his girth, exploring his pulsating, burning-hot cock.

''Ah... hah... N-Nepgear...!'' The pressure in his cock reached its peak. ''I- _Mn!_ ''

With a sharp grunt he came, bucking his hips up on instinct. Thick spurts of cum shot up into Nepgear's hot mouth, her startled squeak swiftly melting into an embarrassed moan as she swallowed his load. Spurt after spurt shot into her mouth and she gulped it all down, not a drop dribbling free from her pink lips as she swallowed his load.

Only once his orgasm subsided did Nepgear pop her lips off his cock, gasping in gulps of air. ''Haah...! Hah, haah...''

The Candidate sat back on the couch, her cheeks darkening to an embarrassed crimson when she met his gaze, prompting her to immediately look away. He fixed that by cupping her cheek and pulling her into a breathless kiss, her soft lips meshing against his own and going slack when she moaned, the kiss rapidly growing deeper and more affectionate. Without separating their lips he moved closer to her, his hands sliding over her shoulders and pushing her down against the couch, eliciting an embarrassed whimper from the lilac-haired girl as he pinned her down onto the comfy cushions.

''You're amazing.'' Was the first words out his mouth the moment their lips popped apart.

Nepgear blushed a tomato-red hue, a twitching, flustered smile curling at her lips. ''A-Ah... t-thanks, eheh...''

The young man smirked breathlessly, diving down and kissing her again. Nepgear happily melted into it, moaning softly when he slipped his hands under her pyjama top and pulled it open wider, forcing her to arch her shoulders back slightly so he could peel her top off. It slipped off the couch and hit the floor with a muted thump, her sudden topless state leaving Nepgear blushing crimson, both arms coming in to cross over her plump breasts.

He grasped her wrists and pulled her arms aside, swiftly leaning down and pushing his face into her chest. Nepgear gasped lightly – her gasp melting into an embarrassed giggle when he motor-boated her boobs, her soft tits jiggling against his cheek slightly. A moan soon replaced her giggle as he found her right nipple and took it into his mouth, sucking on the perky nub hotly; the suction turning Nepgear into a squirming mess.

''A-Ah... t-that feels...'' Nepgear quivered when he popped his lips off, exposing her saliva-coated nipple to the cold living room air. ''Mn...''

A low chuckle rumbled from his throat and he moved over to her other breast, kissing her soft flesh until he found her left nipple. Instead of taking it into his mouth he looped circles around it with his tongue, teasing his girlfriend and releasing her arms, allowing him to slide his hands down her sides. His thumbs soon reached the waistband of her pyjama pants and he tugged on them slightly, his lips abandoning her plump boobs and kissing her taut stomach instead; pushing his face into her firm belly.

''Myn~'' Nepgear arched her back with a whimper, lifting her butt off the couch and letting him peel her pyjamas down – whimpering as he pulled her white panties down with it.

''Let's get these off you.'' He murmured into her belly, smooching her taut stomach.

Nepgear quivered in reply, shifting about as she obeyed his words. Within a matter of seconds they got her pyjama bottoms and panties down to her shins, allowing Nepgear to simply wiggle them off her feet, leaving he completely naked beneath him. Something that the young man readily reminded her of, his lips sliding down her pelvis and his head moving between her fleshy thighs, her folds wet against his lips as he kissed them.

The Candidate gasped lightly, her whole body buckling from the unexpected kiss to her delicate core. In response he kissed her pussy more, his lips ghosting over her smooth lower lips and pecking them with gentle, affectionate kisses – kisses that swiftly evolved into wet licks, his tongue sliding up her slit and tasting her tangy, alluring honey. And it quickly became clear that Nepgear had never been given oral before either; her hot gasps and quivering mewls of pleasure betraying how amazing it felt for her.

''Ah, i-if you- Mm...'' Nepgear curled her toes when he licked her again; his tongue deliberately thick with saliva, only making his lick feel wetter to Nepgear. '' _Ohh~_ ''

He smirked a little wider, wiggling his tongue between her wet lower lips – and plunging his tongue inside. Instantly Nepgear squeaked, arching her back off the couch as his tongue wriggled its way inside her womanhood, her gasp melting into a pleasure-filled whine that sent shivers flooding down his spine. On instinct he laid his hands on her waist and held her hips tightly, pushing his tongue inside Nepgear more, feeling her slick inner walls clench around his tongue fruitlessly.

Her clenching insides didn't stop him from wiggling his tongue about; moving it side-to-side or simply thrusting it into her slippery, wet tightness. Every little movement of his tongue made Nepgear spasm or gasp, her pleasure palpable as he ate her out. Her cute reactions encouraged him to keep doing it, his tongue curling this way and that or thrusting at a certain tempo; each move carefully planned and easily melting Nepgear's mind, her plump breasts heaving with each gasping breath she exhaled.

''O-Oh Celestia...!'' Nepgear moaned out, fingers sliding down into his hair and gripping tight. ''D-Don't stop, please...''

The young man replied by lifting his right hand up to her pelvis, rubbing her clit with his thumb. Nepgear cried out before she slapped a hand over her mouth, moaning naughtily into her palm as his tongue explored her virgin insides, each little lick teasing her wet inner walls and pushing her closer to climax, taking her breath away one lick at a time. Her one remaining hand pulled and tugged on his hair in fits of lust, holding onto whatever she could to ground herself and not get lost in the pleasure he was giving her.

''Mm...'' He withdrew his tongue and kissed her folds. ''Nepgear...''

''Y-Yes- _hyaa~!_ '' Nepgear threw her head back and squealed as he licked her clit – his wet tongue lapping at the sensitive bundle of nerves, nearly making her orgasm on the spot. ''I-I- _o-oh~!_ ''

Nepgear's knees buckled inwards and her toes curled, the arousing sight tempting him to plunge his tongue back inside her weeping womanhood, eating her out with renewed vigour. His girlfriend moaned his name and wriggled against the couch, her pale skin flush with sweat and her warm thighs squishing his head between them, her body quickly devolving into spasms of pure pleasure as his tongue wriggled around her pussy.

''Ah, ah... yes, I...!'' Nepgear screwed her eyes shut, both her hands pushing his head between her quivering thighs. ''I... I'm cumm- _Myaa~!_ ''

With a sharp cry of bliss Nepgear finally orgasmed on his tongue, her lithe frame buckling and spasming against the couch. He kept eating her out even as she squirted onto his tongue, lapping up her sweet honey and pleasuring her at the same time – continuing the relentless tongue motion until Nepgear's orgasm gasped to a close, her body flopping limply against the couch.

''Ohh~'' The lilac-haired beauty moaned, trembling.

The young man lifted his head out from between her thighs, smiling proudly at his handiwork and idly licking his lips clean. Breathlessly Nepgear looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, a happy little smile slowly curling at her lips as she opened her arms, asking for a hug. He complied, leaning down and letting her snake her arms around his back, her lips finding his in a deep, if sloppy kiss.

''Mm~'' Nepgear moaned into his mouth, her thighs rubbing his own as he pushed himself against her – both of them shuddering when his cock prodded her slick pussy. ''Ah...''

He retreated from the kiss and flashed her a slight smile, earning one in return. Without needing to say a word Nepgear tenderly opened her legs, exposing her smooth, glistening womanhood to his lustful gaze. In response he kicked off his shorts and shifted between her thighs fully, one of her legs hanging off the edge while the other laid partly up the back of the couch, allowing him access to her wet slit.

''M-Mn...'' Nepgear quivered with anticipation as he rubbed the tip against her folds. ''G... G-Go on- _Mm~!_ ''

Nepgear pursed her lips tightly together, muffling her hot, blissful moan of delight as he pushed his dick inside of her. She was soaked wet enough that there was zero pain and his cock slid inside her seamlessly, spreading her inner walls apart bit by bit in a single smooth thrust. Most of his dick fitted snugly inside her velvety pussy on the first thrust, the pleasurable constriction eliciting a deep, rumbling groan from his chest.

''A... Ahh~'' Nepgear let out a soft, trembling moan. ''S-So hot... it feels like I'm being filled up~''

The young man shuddered at Nepgear's dazed mewl, leaning down and reclaiming her lips in a kiss. His girlfriend moaned into his mouth, snaking her hands up into his hair as they made out, his cock twitching inside of her wet pussy – a mutual moan escaping them when he slowly started to thrust. His hips rocked back and forth gently, pumping his dick in and out of her glistening entrance and pushing his girth deeper inside with each thrust, conforming her pussy to the shape of his cock.

His thrusts quickly picked up speed, gentle thrusts becoming passion-fuelled bucks of his hips. In a matter of moments his entire length was buried snugly inside of her wetness and his pelvis slapped against hers, eliciting a mutual groan from both of them as he stuffed her womanhood to the brim. The pleasurable sense of being connected only encouraged him to keep thrusting, panting and grunting as he plunged his hard length into Nepgear over and over again, loving the way she tightened around his dick.

''Ah... Ahn~'' Nepgear clung onto his shirt tightly. ''It feels too good, it feels too good...!''

The young man grunted in agreement, planting one hand above her head while the other dropped to her jiggling breast, groping it as he made love to her. Nepgear whimpered with pleasure, cracking her lidded eyes open and smiling breathlessly up at him, her lips retaining their smiling edge even when she moaned. With both of them nearly naked and so close together the scent of sex and sweat permeated the air, fuelling his primal lust as he pounded her into the couch.

Skin slapped against skin louder as he sped up, his grunts also growing louder as he repeatedly bottomed out inside Nepgear, each passionate thrust making her slim body jiggle from the impact to her pelvis. His cock hammered her deepest parts and he didn't even contemplate slowing down, lust flooding his body as he pistoned his hard length into her tightening pussy, her honey wetting his cock in a glistening sheen each time he reared it back out of her womanhood until he slammed it back into her folds.

''Nepgear... Nepgear...!'' He gritted out, pounding his girlfriend into the couch.

Nepgear moaned loudly in response, writhing, her skin coated in a sheen of sweat. He didn't relent, groaning as he plunged his swelling cock into her tightening pussy, feeling her insides constrict him tighter and tighter – until finally he blew his load.

'' _Nn!_ '' He grunted out – unloading thick spurts of cum that gushed inside her.

Nepgear threw her head back with an orgasmic squeal, eyes screwed tightly shut as her own orgasm washed over her. He kept thrusting as both came, the friction feeling so mind-meltingly intense it made them see white, his shaft sliding in and out rapidly – until his hips buckled to a slow stop, groaning as he unloaded the last of his seed inside her.

''Ah... haah... hah...'' The young man pushed his face into her neck, hugging her flush against him as he caught his breath. ''Amazing...''

The lilac-haired girl mewled an agreement, nuzzling his shoulder. ''I love you~''

''Love you... too, Nepgear...''

The couple would remain cuddling on the couch for several minutes before they finally separated, basking in the warmth of their connected bodies.

X-x-X

Morning arrived with the sound of tweeting birds, the hissing of oil, and the scent of bacon.

With a stifled, groggy groan the young man awoke, blinking dazedly. It took his sleepy mind a few moments to register his surrounding, noticing he was on the couch. Memories flashed through his mind and he flushed, recalling making out with Nepgear and making love to her on the couch; the intense sensations of his shaft inside her womanhood still fresh in his mind.

The lewd memories helped wake him up a lot faster, the blanket shifting off his horizontal form as he sat up. Both of them had spooned on the couch when they went to sleep so he wasn't surprised about that; but the lack of Nepgear did pique his curiosity, especially after what happened last night. The crackling of oil answered that for him, his gaze peering over the back of the couch towards the adjoined kitchen, surprise filling him as he found Nepgear cooking them breakfast.

Or more specifically, cooking breakfast in an apron.

And _only_ an apron.

''Hm?'' The nearly-naked Nepgear looked over at him, a smile brightening her face. ''Good morning, _darling~_ ''

The young man blushed lightly and murmured a similar greeting, rising to his feet. He was clad only in boxers so he found his discarded shirt and pulled it back over his head, mentally making a note to shower after breakfast. His current focus however was on Nepgear; his eyes focusing intently on his girlfriend as she turned her back to him, focusing on frying an egg. And since she was only wearing an apron, she gave him a _very_ nice view of her curvy butt.

With silent steps he approached her front him, snaking his arms around her stomach and resting his chin on her shoulder. ''You should've woke me.''

Nepgear giggled prettily, a cute blush colouring her cheeks. ''Hehe, sorry. I thought you could use the sleep.''

He hummed in reply, running his hands down her sides, grasping her hips. ''What's for breakfast then?''

His girlfriend smiled, a twinkle in her eyes. The answer was obvious.

The kitchen table would later be used for something other than eating, as Nepgear's sweet cries suggested.

[END]


End file.
